


Drunk In Love (smut version)

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Desk Sex, Drinking, F/M, Getting Together, I always forget to actually tag that stuff, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, it's fairly graphic I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 3: Drunk/Sloppy KissWorking late with Mako leads to drinking to wind down, leads to some confessions, leads to making out, leads to more.





	Drunk In Love (smut version)

"What a day," I sighed as I flopped down in my desk chair, bottle in hand, and kicked my feet up on the desk. Mako grunted in response from his own desk. I shook the bottle in his direction. "Care to join me? You look like you need it."

"Nah, I've got a mountain of paperwork to finish."

"Ah come on, we're off-duty. Take a break. Relax for once." He seemed to consider it for a moment before finally wheeling his chair over to me.

"Alright, hit me."

Half a bottle or so later it was safe to say we were drunk. Slumped in chairs. Giggling over something we'd both already forgotten.

"Did he really try and hit on you while you had him on the ground in handcuffs?"

"Yeah, and all the way back to the station, and through questioning,  _ and _ while he was taken to a cell. I swear I almost punched him just to get him to shut up."

"I wouldn't blame you. I don't think even Beifong would have."

"Wouldn't have been so bad if he was cute.."

"Didn't have you down as the type to date criminals."

"There's a lot you don't know about me pretty boy." I winked to make sure he knew I was joking and was surprised to find him blush at the action.

"Well," he leaned forward, smirking, "why don't you enlighten me." This was a side to Mako I'd never seen, and quite frankly didn't realise existed. I kinda liked it. 

"Oh we don't have nearly enough time to dive into my...eventful past tonight."

"Come on, tell me a secret." 

"Alright, how's this? I have a crush on a co-worker who could never love me back." I shot him a grin and took another swig from the bottle when he looked taken aback.

"Who?" 

"That's for me to know and you to figure out. Good luck detective." I winked at him again. Maybe having him as a drinking buddy wasn't the best idea I'd ever had if I was apparently going to act like this.

"Why do you think they could never love you back?" He asked, more seriously than I'd really expected.

"Oh a few reasons," I took another drink before passing him the bottle and counting said reasons off on my fingers as I went. "One, his ex's, I could never compete after them. Two, he is 'get the fuck out of here' hot with the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen." Said eyes narrowed as he tried to puzzle it out. "So, y'know, waaaay out of my league. Three, I work with him like all the time and I know he'll only ever see me as a friend. Four, I'm pretty sure he's already basically married to his job. Five, I am the world's biggest screw up who got captured by Amon's lackeys and lost my bending. Six, I'm basically useless now because of that and he's an amazing bender so I don't deserve him. Seven-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my list as his lips collided with mine. It was short, messy, and a complete shock. I forgot to kiss him back.

"Did I read that wrong?" He asked when it was over and I'd failed to do anything.

"Nope." I didn't hesitate for more than another moment before kissing him again, climbing into his lap with a confidence I'd never usually be able to muster. 

It was as messy and uncoordinated as the first one, the taste of the alcohol thick on his tongue. Even in my drunken state I knew it wasn't the best kiss in the world but as soon as his hands landed on me it was a thousand times better than any I'd had before. And they weren't shy. It's not like mine were either, but it was nice to see and feel the proof that he wanted this as much as me. 

At some point I found myself laid out on my desk, shirt half unbuttoned and Mako's lips on my skin. Through the haze in my mind one clear thought emerged. We were probably too drunk to be doing this right now.

"Wait." He stopped immediately, looking up at me questioningly. I blinked, trying to clear some of the fog from my mind. "Sorry. I just...Maybe we should wait. Try this again when we're sober and you know this is what you want."

"I know I want this. It's what I've wanted since we started working together. But if you're not sure-"

"Oh I'm sure. I've been into you since your first pro bending match."

"May I continue then?" 

_ Fuck it. _

"Yes."

He reattached his lips to my neck, let his hands roam freely again. Every sensation was heightened through the haze of the world around us. Every touch seared my skin and left me wanting more. More of that heat, more of that fire that burned inside him, more of everything. As his hands undid my trousers and slipped inside I felt the heat rise, the spark between us catching and sending fire racing through my veins when he finally touched me. 

Clothes were hastily removed, those that needed to be anyway, and cool air soothed the overwhelming heat of our skin. Lips, teeth, and hands were everywhere, their fleeting and drawn out touches stoking the blaze building in my core. His tongue joined his fingers between my legs and the world exploded around me. My body arching against the desk. My screams desperately bitten back. My mind melting in the heat of pleasure.

He pulled back grinning. Where  _ did he learn  _ that _ !? _

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me either." Apparently I'd said that out loud. I was hardly surprised with the alcohol and post-orgasm blur addling my brain.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" And oh boy did he ever.

He wrapped my legs around his waist, hands proceeding to slide teasingly up my thighs. When they reached my ass, they gave a firm squeeze before pulling me forward so our hips pressed together. I couldn't contain a gasp as I felt his painfully hard cock against me.

He didn't do much more than grind against me for a few minutes, most of his attention focusing on the kisses he was leaving down my neck and chest. Some of the marks I wouldn't be able to hide but it felt too good for me to care. He worked his way back up slowly. Savouring. He only paused when his lips hovered just over mine.

"You sure."

"Yes." I already sounded slightly broken and he hadn't even started to fuck me yet.

He kissed me then, lips hungry and full of desire. A second later he slid inside me. He wasn't done with the teasing yet either, pushing his hips forward slowly, so slowly. The wet slide of skin sending moans tumbling from my mouth and into his as he made me feel every inch disappear. 

Our breaths mingled, not quite kissing anymore, panting into each other's mouths while Mako remained still and let me adjust. I kissed him quickly when I was ready, breathing out a quick "move" against his lips. I didn't need to say it twice.

He pulled out almost entirely, waiting there just long enough for me to whine at the empty feeling, before pushing back in. Hard. He kept that pace for a while. Slow but deliciously hard and deep. My brain function was rapidly disappearing and in its place only a feeling of bliss remained.

I knew I was moaning obscenely. I also knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. And i didn't particularly want to. It felt amazing and it seemed pointless to pretend otherwise. Especially considering the way my back arched off the desk and the clear desperation in every roll of my hips. 

Both of us were getting close, I could feel it. The knot in my stomach, the way Mako's movements were getting sloppier even as he picked up the pace, I could tell it wouldn't be long. I could tell I would be loud. I pulled his head down whispering a warning. 

"I know, me too," he panted, connecting our lips right after as one of his hands slipped between us and slid  _ down _ . He swallowed the especially loud moan I let out with his last few thrusts and I  _ burned _ . He followed soon after and collapsed back into my desk chair, his breathing heavy.

Too spent to move I just lay there, half naked and wrecked on my own desk. A tiny part of my mind worried we might have just ruined some important documents but the rest didn't care one bit. I was out of it enough that I didn't even notice Mako wheeling the chair over until I felt the warmth sliding up my thighs again. I jolted at the contact and then almost screamed when I felt his tongue against me again. 

Still sensitive from my last two orgasms, it was almost too much and I was shaking within seconds. Mako's hands rested at my hips, holding them down as I tried to move. Away from his mouth or towards it, I wasn't sure and my body seemed unable to decide on its own. I didn't have the will or the strength to hold back my moans and the room was soon filled with them as Mako quickly brought me to my third orgasm of the evening with just his tongue. He didn't move away or stop licking everything up until it was far too much and I had to pull him away myself.

As I caught my breath again, he lifted me off my desk and settled in my chair, depositing me in his lap. I didn't move, didn't speak for several minutes as I recovered. All the while, Mako ran his hands up my side and pressed his lips against my sweaty forehead.

"I should have gotten you drunk months ago," I murmured. He just laughed.

"You didn't have to get me drunk at all. If I'd known how you felt, I'd have done that ages ago."

"Would you…" I sucked in a breath readying myself myself for rejection, even if it was unlikely. This could still just be a one-time thing. "Would you maybe want to do this again sometime?" I looked up at him to watch his reaction. He smiled and kissed me. That must be good.

"I'd love to. One condition though."

"What condition?"

"You let me take you out for dinner first."

"Deal."


End file.
